Navidad
by Lady Rotsuko
Summary: Es Navidad y Oscar se ha retirado de la cena familiar... André acude a su habitación para saber qué le ocurre. Pequeño ejercicio realizado para el especial navideño del grupo de Facebook "Riyoko Ikeda Fansub México (La Rosa de Versalles)"
1. Chapter 1

Chimenea

\- ¿No quieres bajar? Pronto servirán "la bûche de Nöel"

Óscar lo miró desde la penumbra. Los leños de la chimenea ya se estaban extinguiendo.

\- No me apetece, André… Baja tú y comparte con la familia

Él rio triste moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

\- Dirás "baja y sirve a la familia"- Se acercó a la chimenea y atizó los restos de los leños. Se agachó y tomó desde el leñero dos trozos de madera de tamaño regular y los colocó en el hogar. La leña seca comenzó a crepitar poco a poco y a lanzar algunas chispas en medio de la oscuridad. - Parece que olvidas que sólo soy un lacayo.

Ella se removió en su asiento y tomó de la mesilla de palo de rosa una copa de oporto. Jugó con el líquido marrón y oloroso y bebió un sorbo largo. El fuego comenzaba a calentar e iluminar la habitación. Sin que se lo pidieran, André sirvió licor en otro vaso y se dejó caer al lado de Oscar.

\- Eres bastante atrevido para ser sólo un lacayo.

\- Es que mi ama me ha dado mucha confianza- dijo él esbozando una sonrisa pícara mientras de un solo trago se bebía el contenido de su copa. -¡Qué bueno está esto! Dijo estirando los pies y situándolos en un pequeño canapé en el que Óscar descansaba los suyos. Sus piernas quedaron muy juntas, rozándose en la zona de los muslos. Pese a que la habitación estaba temperada, Oscar sintió un leve escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo y los vellos de su piel se erizaron. Miró a André con el rabillo del ojo y estaba semitendido en el pequeño silloncito que compartían, con la copa vacía estrechada contra su pecho y los ojos cerrados. La camisa entreabierta dejaba a la vista parte de su pecho que se tornaba dorado con el resplandor del fuego. Las llamas danzaban en su rostro marcando los ángulos de sus pómulos y la nariz recta y dibujaban las comisuras de sus labios.

Sin duda era un hombre hermoso, por el cual las doncellas que estaban al servicio de la mansión Jarjayes suspiraban en cada rincón e incluso algunas damas de palacio se daban vuelta a mirarlo y lanzaban risitas disimuladas detrás de sus abanicos. ¿Qué mujeres habrán sido estrechadas en ese pecho que estaba tan cerca de ella en ese momento? Sintió el impulso de rozar con sus dedos la línea de su clavícula y besar esa zona en la base del cuello dónde se unían…

Se sobresaltó al descubrir sus pensamientos… ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso había bebido mucho esa noche? Como para espantar sus pensamientos se incorporó tan bruscamente que hizo rodar el canapé por la alfombra persa que cubría el piso de su habitación.

André se incorporó asustado

\- ¿qué pasó?

\- Nada, nada… sólo creí ver una arañita bajando desde el techo… pero sólo fue mi imaginación – apresuró a mentir Óscar

André se volvió a recostar en el sillón, luego de levantar el taburete y colocar la copa en la mesa.

-Has estado rara toda la cena, Óscar. ¿Ocurrió algo malo, de lo que no me haya enterado?

Ella miró hacia la chimenea. Un leño se consumía en el fuego y se partía en dos, acompañado de un crujido y una explosión de chispas rojas y amarillas…

\- No lo sé… Mientras estaba cenando el pavo relleno, compartíamos el fois grass, y descorchábamos los vinos de Artois, se me apareció la imagen de la gente de Paris. ¡Dime, André ¿Cómo podemos estar tan tranquilos, llenándonos la panza, mientras se cierne sobre nosotros uno de los inviernos más duros que se hayan recordado por generaciones?! - Las llamas danzaban en sus ojos azules que ardían más que el fuego del hogar.

André sonrió imperceptiblemente y en un gesto de apoyo y comprensión, cubrió la mano de Óscar con la suya y la estrechó firmemente contra el muslo.

\- Eres uno de los pocos nobles que ve más allá de las festividades navideñas. Cuando sea el verano y no haya pan en la mesa de los pobres, todo lo que está oculto bajo el manto de la nieve y la navidad saldrá a relucir. La gente saldrá a las calles a exigir una Francia mejor y la realeza tendrá que enfrentar uno de los peores momentos de la Historia. Los tiempos están cambiando, Óscar y tú y yo seremos testigos de una nueva Francia.

Clavó su mirada con una única pupila verde brillando en la penumbra que la traspasaba. Se sintió incómoda, no sabía si por los augurios de André o por su mirada fija. Quiso desasirse de su mano, pero él la retuvo. Es más, con su mano libre acarició el rostro de Oscar y en un gesto impensado, rozó sus finos labios con la yema del pulgar. Ella se sobresaltó y como saliendo del embrujo, André la soltó. Se desperezó como si nada y se levantó para atizar nuevamente el fuego.

\- André… vuelve aquí- demandó ella – él obedeció y se sentó junto a su ama, nuevamente. Óscar lo miró con los ojos cristalinos. –André ¿Podrías abrazarme? Disculpa que te pida esto, pero…

Él no la dejó terminar. La estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos y hundió el rostro en el cabello rubio y suave. Al punto Oscar comenzó a llorar. Sólo con él podía ser vulnerable, sólo en ese pecho se podía abandonar a la tristeza que le embargaba. A lo lejos oyeron las campanas de las iglesias convocando a la Misa del Gallo.

\- Feliz Navidad, Óscar- susurró André en su oído.

\- Feliz Navidad, André – musitó ella.

Se separaron un pequeño trecho y se miraron directamente. La luz de la chimenea terminó de consumirse con el último estertor de los maderos y, casi por instinto, sus labios se unieron en la penumbra…


	2. Chapter 2: Deseo

DESEO

Los leños de la chimenea hacía rato se habían extinguido. Sin embargo, el temblor que recorrió su piel no era de frío. Por las ventanas se filtraba una luz plateada y cegadora, pese a la oscuridad, ya que la nieve reflectaba la fría luminosidad de la luna, haciendo la noche argentina, silente y mágica. Se incorporó cuidadosamente en el lecho, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas de lino, tratando de no despertar al durmiente que, a su lado, respiraba apaciblemente con una semisonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Acababa de cumplir 33 años y, pese a su constante negación a ser mujer, esa noche se había dado un regalo: había cedido al deseo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo. Se estremeció ligeramente al recordar esas manos de finos dedos que ahora descansaban sobre la almohada, recorriendo su piel. ¿Hace cuánto lo conocía? Toda una vida. Habían compartido muchas cosas y vivencias juntos, desde travesuras infantiles hasta momentos peligrosos. Siempre la había acompañado como una sombra y a esa altura de la vida, no imaginaba su existencia separada de André… Siempre había pensado que lo quería como al hermano que nunca tuvo y no sólo como al compañero de juegos que su padre destinó para acompañarla y hacer más fácil su rol de hombre. ¿Habría imaginado, su padre que él la desfloraría en la madurez de su vida? ¡Jamás!

Bajó de la cama y posó sus pies sobre la mullida alfombra de diseños de arabescos. Era inútil tratar de cubrirse. Él la había visto desnuda desde que eran niños, pese a que la Nana le prohibió bañarse juntos en el río desde que ella cumplió los trece años y sangró por primera vez. Lo miró. Él aún dormía. Buscó a tientas la bata de levantarse que siempre estaba en la silla junto al lecho y la deslizó sobre su piel. Sintió el roce frío de la seda oriental sobre el cuerpo febril como el abrazo de un amante, como el abrazo de André.

¿Lo amaba? No lo sabía… Entonces ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Se arrepentía? No, de eso último estaba segura. Todo había fluido de manera natural. Sus labios sabían a oporto, dulces, amaderados, suaves y húmedos, se sintió embriagada de deseo y no lo detuvo. Pronto esos labios besaron su cuello y ascendieron hasta el lóbulo de sus orejas. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar…

Oscar – Había musitado él con una voz profunda y nueva, cargada de anhelo.

Se sentó en el silloncito de damasco donde todo había comenzado. Llenó nuevamente su copa y saboreó el licor en su paladar. Su lengua estaba sensible y los sabores llenaron su boca. Estiró las piernas algo adoloridas y cerró los ojos. Trató de rememorar esa nueva experiencia, pero no pudo recordar mucho. Sólo que las manos de André se abrieron paso por su piel trémula, tocándola con delicadeza primero y luego con urgencia. En un momento sintió temor a lo desconocido y quiso volver atrás, pero él la alzó en sus brazos con una facilidad impresionante y la llevó al lecho. Desde allí no era capaz de reconstruir lo que había pasado. Sólo podía sentir el tacto de la piel desnuda, el aroma de la fragancia masculina, el sabor salobre del sudor en su paladar y el chispazo del dolor que crispó sus muslos y su vientre. De allí, las sensaciones se multiplicaban: dolor y placer se mezclaban entre jadeos y gemidos. Oyó su nombre dicho una y mil veces al oído como un mantra, repetido hipnóticamente.

Bebió otro sorbo. La noche aún estaba silente. ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría cuando se vieran las caras en unas horas más? ¿Bajaría la vista? ¿Se sonrojaría?

-¡Qué bueno está esto! Dijo André, dejándose caer repentinamente en el silloncito junto a ella, estirando los pies y situándolos en un pequeño canapé en el que Óscar descansaba los suyos. Sus piernas quedaron muy juntas, rozándose en la zona de los muslos, sólo separados por la fina bata de seda. Ella abrió los ojos repentinamente y lo miró espantada. Él le devolvió la mirada, intensa, clara y risueña. Tenía una copa vacía asida junto al pecho. La luz plateada de la luna reflectada en la nieve bañaba su piel desnuda dándole el aspecto de una escultura griega. Sí, era bello como un Apolo.

Eres bastante atrevido para ser sólo un lacayo, André.

Él rio francamente y luego depositó un beso fugaz en los labios de Óscar. El beso sabía a oporto, dulce y amaderado, suave y delicado…

¿Enciendo la chimenea antes de salir? – Preguntó él con tono despreocupado, poniéndose de pie y exhibiendo descaradamente toda su humanidad y caminado hacia el Hogar.

No - respondió ella – vuelve aquí y abrázame. Es lo único que necesito.


	3. Chapter 3: Paz (capítulo inédito)

PAZ

Ya había amanecido… o estaba pronto a amanecer. Siempre despertaba antes del alba. La vida militar la había condicionado a estar de pie y atenta desde la madrugada, por lo tanto, apenas abría los ojos, se levantaba rápidamente, se estiraba un poco, se aseaba y vestía sin ayuda de las sirvientas. No le gustaban esas miradas curiosas sobre ella. Pese a que estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios procaces sobre su femineidad/virilidad, prefería ser lo más recatada posible, prefería evitar el contacto con las ayudas de cámara y contar sólo con el servicio de André.

André…

Esta vez no se levantó inmediatamente. De hecho, se arrellanó aún más en el lecho y se cobijó con las mantas disfrutando la calidez del lecho. Hundió su nariz en las sábanas e inhaló el perfume almizcleño de la noche anterior. Sintió latir la sangre en sus sienes y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Se quedó muy quieta, como expectante, temerosa de romper el embrujo de sensaciones que se despertaban en sus poros. Pensó quedarse allí, en su cuarto hasta muy tarde esa mañana. Quizás leyera ese libro que estaba posponiendo hace tanto tiempo. Les habían dado algunos días de franco por Navidad y Año Nuevo y la reina había hecho llegar tempranamente una pequeña caja que contenía un regalo por su cumpleaños. Desde que estaba al servicio de María Antonieta, nunca se había olvidado que cumplía años el mismo día de Navidad.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la modorra la adormeciera. Sentía el cuerpo un poco dolorido y la falta de sueño la hundía en un sopor agradable.

La paz se vio bruscamente interrumpida por un portazo descomunal en su habitación. Por un segundo se sintió presa del pánico y se arrebujó en las mantas hasta el cuello al recordar que se encontraba desnuda.

¡Ea! ¡Levántate, dormilona! – gritaba André. Traía una charola con un desayuno para alimentar a un ejército: futas, pasteles, té inglés, leche, crema, chocolate y dulces, huevos revueltos y pan recién hecho. Un ramo de rosas blancas estaba junto a la teterita, primorosamente atado por una cinta celeste.

Depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa y con una energía única, abrió las cortinas de par en par, dejando ingresar una tímida, pero enceguecedora luz de sol, luego, tomó la punta de la colcha y lanzó los cobertores con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-¡¿Qué haces, Imbécil?! – soltó Oscar al verse descubierta

-¿Qué, aún no te vistes? – dijo , André sonrojándose y volteándose con rapidez. –Te traje el desayuno, levántate pronto.

Se apresuró a servir el té en una de las tazas de porcelana china y chocolate caliente en la otra. Acercó dos sillas y se sentó en una. Oscar, vestida con su bata de seda y arreglando el cabello alborotado, se sentó en la que quedaba libre. No se había fijado que la chimenea estaba encendida.

¿Qué hora es?

Pasan de las 10.

Oscar alzó las cejas tras su taza de té humeante. Nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde. Cuando eran pequeños ella y André corrían muy temprano, despertando a toda la casa en busca de sus regalos de Navidad. Generalmente ella recibía una espada nueva o una pistola de juguete, mientras que André una bolsa de caramelos de anís. Qué felices habían sido esos tiempos. Mordisqueó frugalmente un trozo de pan, mientras André devoraba su desayuno.

¿Mis padres se dieron cuenta de algo? – preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

No te preocupes, me fui a mi habitación al alba y ellos aún no se levantaban para dirigirse a Versalles a dar el saludo formal a los reyes.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Oscar dejó que su mirada vagara por la mesa sin atreverse a cruzarla con André. Nunca pensó que la situación fuera tan embarazosa. Por primera vez reparó en las rosas y tocó delicadamente los frágiles pétalos.

Las corté temprano del invernadero. Son tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Ella nada dijo. De pronto se sintió superada por todo lo que había pasado y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. La noche anterior se sintió desesperada por su privilegiada realidad mientras las personas de París padecían frío y hambre e inexplicablemente terminó en brazos de quien hasta ese momento había sido su amigo y su hermano. Ahora, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, estaban allí, frente a frente, disfrutando de un desayuno ¿Como una pareja? ¿Cómo amigos? ¿Cómo los nobles que tenían a sus mucamas de amantes? ¿Qué serían ellos a partir de ahora? Vio como un par de gruesas gotas caían desde sus ojos a la taza de té. Su vida que siempre estuvo bajo control ahora se bifurcaba hacia cientos de caminos pequeños. La paz que había logrado cuando decidió dejar de amar a Fersen y a cualquier hombre, cuando creyó cerrar su corazón al amor, se había roto.

André asió su mano. Quizás compartía las mismas interrogantes. Ella lo miró en busca de respuestas, y él le dio la única que necesitaba en ese momento. La besó. Esta vez su boca sabía a chocolate especiado y pastel de Navidad. Fue un beso largo, tranquilo, suave. Mientras sus labios estaban unidos, sintió una calidez diferente recorriendo su cuerpo, se sentía reconfortada, arrullada como cuando la Nana la calmaba de sus pesadillas cuando era pequeña.

André ordenó un bucle dorado tras la oreja y la miró calmado.

Oscar, haya pasado lo que pasó y pase lo que pase en el futuro, yo seguiré siempre junto a ti. Seré por siempre tu sombra. No aspiro a nada más. Anoche me diste un regalo, un regalo inimaginable para mi hasta ahora. Me obsequiaste lo más preciado y te lo agradezco. No pido ni pediré más. Te esperaré afuera. Tengo los caballos ensillados y dos bolsas con regalos y comida para que llevemos a París. Bernard Y Rosalie se alegrarán de vernos.

Salió sin decir nada más. Ella se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla, enjugó sus ojos y estiró sus brazos en el aire. André tenía razón: había sido un regalo y los regalos se agradecen y se atesoran en la memoria.

Se puso presta de pie. La paz había retornado.


End file.
